1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anti-theft device for automobiles, and in particular a device attachable to the steering wheel of a motor vehicle which prevents a potential thief from sitting behind the steering wheel where he or she could defeat the device and drive the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well known fact that professional car thiefs are hardly deterred by standard-equipment car locks. Accordingly, many devices have been proposed which aid in the prevention of automobile thefts.
One group of such devices are those which interlock the steering wheel with one or several of the foot pedals. This group is represented by inventions such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,699,238 to Tamir, 3,190,090 to Zaidener and 4,432,432 to Martin. A further device which is related to this group is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,823 to Ludeman, which relates to a locking device for aircraft controls.
A second group of devices serve the purpose of preventing or impairing the turning of the steering wheel. That group is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,304,110 to Fain, 4,103,524 to Mitchell et al, 3,348,391 to Barnwell and 4,750,341 to Laguna.
A third type of anti-theft device is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,297 to Ross et al. The invention disclosed in that patent relates to pushing the seatback forward against the steering wheel. The fact that the seatback is being held in a forward position will prevent a potential thief from sitting in the driver's seat while defeating the steering wheel lock. However, that device is applicable only to seats with forwardly reclineable seatbacks, i.e. to two-door cars.
The first two groups of anti-theft devices allow the car thief to sit on the driver's seat and go about his or her business to defeat any of the devices which may be attached to the wheel. The thief almost always has as much time as he or she needs, and no lock appears to be unbreakable when the burglar is given enough time to do so.